My Wolf Boy
by animeshippings
Summary: in a world with monsters from Halloween. Kagome/Sango/Miroku are normal and they r camping out in a forrest. Kagome finds her self running into werewolves that r after them. she takes everything she got to stop the leader kouga. Love/Romance/Action/Drama lies in here. LEMONS r in here and 2 shippings!want to learn more u must read then. (trying hard to update. sorry)
1. the story continues

ok we r back! now roll the tape!

*i gotta make it back in time!* makes it to the rocks and sees the cabin in sight. *there it is! no time for my rock climbing gear. well here goes nothing* Kagome starts to climb down the rocks and on one of the biggest rocks she ends up slipping on it. Kagome falls down and ends up losing blood. *come on Kagome! save your friends! move your legs* "SANGO! MIROKU! RUN!"

"Sango that was Kagome."

"on it." (runs out to find Kagome running with blood dropping on the ground.) "Kagome what happened?"

"just run Sango. Take Miroku with u and run."

"Sango get inside i got her." (picks Kagome up)

back inside with the gang

"Miroku what do u think she meant for us to run."

" She might have saw something with her imagination. I mean there r myths about these forests."

"i guess your right." * but don't myths have a truth to them? They all have to start some where?"

"Sango..."

"Kagome?"

"run...run far and fast..."

"Kagome care to tell Sango and I why?"

"these creatures in the forest near the mountains they want us dead."

"what do they look like?"

"short answer is...werewolf"

"Sango aren't there legends about were wolfs in these mountains?"

"yep"

"i ran as fast as i could to get here. but i think i'm too late. I hear howls in a short distance away."

"i hear them too. Sango get your weapon and take Kagome to the car. I'll stall the wolves as long as i can."

"just promise me you'll come back."

"i will. Okay they r near by. Go out the secret way and when i hear the car start i'll join u."

"right! come on Kagome." (picks kagome up and starts for the exit.) * wow lighter than me! guess that's a good thing.*

now with Miroku and the were wolves.

"u want to kill my girls right!? well u have to face me u monsters!"

"ha! guess the human wants to challenge us."

"we ain't got time to deal with u!"

"enough talk u 2 just kill them"

"right!"

The wolves attack and Miroku fights back with his staff. He holds them off for 12 minutes and then hears the car engine. As Miroku falls back the leader comes and now Miroku is being held by the leader of the wolf pack.

*where's Miroku?!*

"Kagome i'm going to check on Miroku."

"ahhhhhh!"

*Sango! Miroku! Get up Kagome!* ( gets up and starts walking as fast as can towards the scream) "SANGO?! MIROKU!" ( sees Sango and Miroku tied up) "u let go of my friends! U HEAR ME!?"

"hahahahaha little girl do even know who I am?"

"a monster!"

"guess i am to u humans. but i'm the leader of the wolf pack. Name is Kouga little girl."

"what ever! now release my friends!"

"hmm...how about a trade?"

"what trade?"

"u hand over your life to me and i will release your friends."

"fine!"

*she risked her own life for her friends. she's loyal*

"ok fine. hand over the mortals. now come over to me little girl."

(walks over to Kouga)

"now your coming with me wench."(takes Kagome and runs off towards the wolf den.)

 **2 months Kagome has been a maid to Kouga.**

"Kagome bring back the deer."

"ugh...fine"

 **mean while when Kagome is gone**

"hey Kouga when u going to confess to her?"

"what do u mean Ginta?"

"well it's no secret that u like her and i mean as in love."

"i don't love her! shes a wench and that's all. Ayame is the one i love."

"sorry but u can't fool me."

"i mean it! i only love Ayame!"

"ye right. we can see how much u love the human."

"ugh shut up!"

"not a chance!"

"i'm the leader u listen to me!-"

"can u guys get any louder? any way here's the deer. and i'm going back to my cell."

"what ever wench."

 **back with Kagome**

*well at least i get out tomorrow. i can finally go back to Hojo!*

"i can't wait to even see Kikyo again." * and i guess Inuyasha.

 **The next day after Kagome leaves the tribe.**

"SANGO!"

"huh? KAGOME! so good to see u! what did they do to u!?"

"relax i was just a maid to Kouga."

"well at least we know your safe. that's all" Miroku says while walking toward the girls.

"any way tomorrow is school. and u won't believe what has happened over the days. and don't worry about the work. it was projects so i said i did it with u while u were sick in bed with a nasty flu. Hojo has been worried sick about u."

"where is Hojo?!"

"relax kagome! Old Sango here knows what to do."

"i am not old! any way about what has been happening. Rin is now with Inuyasha's brother. another rumor that we don't know if it is true or not is that Kikyo is pregnant with Inuyasha's baby. Then again i doubt she would let Inuasha do that to her. The other rumor is that Hojo likes this other girl who is way younger!"

"it's just a rumor about Hojo right?"

"i'm sure it is. he wouldn't be as worried as he is if he didn't care for u. now u go home and get some beauty sleep."

"okay Sango i will. see u tomorrow!" (waves at the couple while running home)

 **mean while with the wolf tribe**

*now that i think about it i do miss the Kagome girl.*

"Kouga sweety where r u!? it's me Ayame!"

"oh hey."

"what's wrong? u seem down."

"umm well im sorry to say this but we arent a couple anymore."

"what why!? i thought we were doing fine!"

"i found some one else i care for more."

"who?!"

"Kagome." (runs off to find Kagome)

"that Kagome girl is going to pay!" (runs to her own pack)

 **Back to Kagome who is now getting ready for school**

*i actually think i miss Kouga. He is hot,kind,cute, and- what! snap out of this Kagome! ahh! i have only 30

"bye mom!"

"bye Kagome!"

*i hope the Hojo part is wrong*

"hey Kagome!"

*i mean i do trust him right?*

"babe u ok" ( touches Kagome's shoulder.)

"huh? HOJO!" (hugs him)

"that's my Kagome. now what's wrong? u didn't answer me when i called your name."

"oh i was just thinking."

"if u say so. so any way how r u?"

"great! never better! i'm just so glad to be with u"

"well um Kagome..."

"what?"

"i wanted to tell u that i can't go with u any longer."

"wha-what?"

"i like this other girl."

"the rumor that Sango said was true. U just move on during the 2 weeks i'm gone. jeez Hojo..." (starts running towards school while tears forming)

"KAGOME! KAGOME! KAGOME!"

"SHUT UP HOJO!"

 **now during class period**

"hey Kagome how's it going?"

"oh hey Sango. (sniffle) nothing"

"Kagome what's wrong?"

"Hojo went for that other girl."

"what! oh he'll pay!"

"it's ok just let him be."

 **i don't feel like going through the entire school day so i'm just gonna skip to the end of the day ok? ok lets carry on.**

"KAGOME!"

"huh? oh it's u Hojo. what do u want?"

"i just wanted to say i'm sorry."

 **now with Kouga**

*there she is. i can't belive Ginta made me wear these human clothes tho.*

"look Hojo just leave me alone!"

"but Kagome!"

*that's it* (runs up in between Kagome and Hojo) "did u hear her. Now get going or suffer."

Hojo runs fast and leaves a mad Kagome with a steady Kouga.

"u monster! why u follow me here!?"

"sorry just got worried."

"worried of me!? r u feeling ok?"

"yes i'm feeling fine. and i wanted to inform u that your my woman now."

"your wha- hey put me down!"

"nope. your my mate now. and wolves mate for life. and it's starting today!"

"what!?" *oh god tell me i'm not blusging, plz tell me he doesn't men sex. I'm only 17! i'm too young.*

 **okay worked on this with 1 arm and i typed as much as i could. my job starts early tomorrow so i got to get some sleep. 2 or 1 more chapter left. i will work on the next as soon as i can tho. until next time!**


	2. I AM SO SORRY

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY GUYS!**

 **I HAVE 4 WRITING ACCOUNTS. 1 OF THEM HERE ON . 1 ON . 2 OF THEM ON WATTPAD! I HAVE BEEN FOCUSING ON WATTPAD SO MUCH THAT I FORGOT ABOUT YOU GUYS!**

 **ITS SPRING BREAK AND I DIDN'T BRING MY COMPUTER WITH ME TO VACATION SO I'M USING SOMEONE ELSE'S COMPUTER AND I DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE IT MUCH. SO I CAN'T TYPE HERE ON MY VACATION.**

 **MY GRADES ARE BACK UP SO I HAVE FREE TIME TO WRITE!**

 **I AM WRITING IN MY NOTEBOOK SO WHEN I GET BACK HOME I CAN TYPE IT ALL DOWN AND GIVE YOU GUYS YOUR CHAPTERS.**

 **EACH OF MY STORIES WILL GET 4 CHAPTERS THIS MONTH!**

**AGAIN I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT BEING HERE GUYS! DON'T WORRY BECAUSE** _animeshippings_ **IS BACK ON !**


End file.
